Chasing Legumes
by katrinayabu1
Summary: Takumi wants to be a chef and dreams to open his own restaurant but his responsibilities as the mafia heir haunts him. While hiding, he found an unexpected sanctuary in a ryokan located in a small port town in Tohoku region, Japan.
1. Escape

Chapter 1 - Escape

"Isami, are you sure?"

"Just worry about yourself. Hurry, before they catch you."

"Passengers bound to Narita may now board the plane, please proceed to your boarding gates."

The exchange between the twins is just a normal occurrence in the busy airport. The departure area is filled with bittersweet goodbyes and hopeful beginnings. With the help of their uncle, Takumi was able to secure the earliest flight to Japan.

After receiving a summoning order from the Aldini's godfather, Isami and Takumi executed the older twin's escape. They knew it was coming but they never thought it would be too soon. Their uncle, Ryosuke, referred his oldest nephew to one of his good friends in Tokyo.

"When I get back I'm gonna make you something delicious. Tell father I am sorry." Takumi can't look at his younger brother's eyes for his resolution might waver when he does. He desperately tries to prevent his years from falling by looking up. "And it's okay if granpa disowns me." He added wiping the tears that escaped his eyes.

Isami nodded and squeezed his hands. Giving him reassurance that his choice is for the best. "I know he won't. You're his favorite."

With only few clothes and his mezzaluna, the Italian chef wannabe makes his way to the boarding gates.

"Last call for passengers bound to Narita, please proceed to the boarding gates."

"Don't you ever forget your promise! I'll look forward to your best dish." The younger twin shouted before he can no longer see his brother from the other side of the airport.

"Grazie." Without looking back, Takumi whispered to himself.

The Aldini is one of the most prominent mafia families, only second to Genovese in terms of power. Though the Aldinis might seem to lack in numbers, they still manage to take full control of Northern Italy. The current Don of the family is Alessandro Aldini, Takumi and Isami's grandfather. He is said to be the smartest and longest godfather in their family history.

Meanwhile in the Aldini mansion, Alessandro awaits news on the whereabouts of his stubborn grandson.

"Boss, we just confirmed the older twin took a flight bound to Japan while the younger one went back to his father's restaurant. One of our men was able to get the same flight with Takumi without getting noticed."

The Don's laugh echoed throughout the gigantic room. "Like father, like son, eh?"

"What do you want us to do next?"

"Uhmmm... Just keep an eye on Takumi for now. As for Isami, bring him here before the sun sets. Use force if you must."

"Yes, boss." The man exits the room leaving the godfather alone on his desk.

"Let's see how long you will endure this chase."


	2. Bargain

Chapter 2 - Bargain

When Isami returns to Trattoria Aldini, his grandfather's men are already waiting for his return. The whole restaurant was in a mess. Both his uncle and his father are seating on the same table, hands tied and mouths gagged. They seem to not show mercy even to Alessandro's own son.

"Boss wants you in the mansion asap." The man nearest to Isami's dad told him. The guy looks like he's past 30. "Might be the leader of the group," Isami thought.

"Alright, I'll come. No need to exert unnecessary force. We don't want blood, do we?" Isami said raising his hands as surrender.

"Get into the car and we'll free them."

Isami obeyed quietly. Once the men secured he got into the car, they immediately freed Ryosuke and Giovanni.

"He is a good child, he'll come with you even without threats."

"He's your child. How can I be sure of that?"

"Takumi is the stubborn one. Isami is more like his mother."

It seems that Giovanni and the leader of the group know each other well. The smiles on their faces clearly show they have history.

"Don't rush. It's been a long day, I know you're hungry. Let me do something quick for you and your remaining men."

"You knew me well," the mafia smirked.

"Because you never changed, Stefano."

A giant gate painted in bloody red is opened as the black car which carries Isami entered the Aldini's endless manor. The sun is getting ready to set when the younger twin arrived. He was immediately assisted to the godfather's office.

A loud knock is heard all throughout the mansion. "Come in."

One of the men push Isami to enter the room. It was huge and well lit unlike the ones you see on most of the mafia themed movies. Family pictures are displayed everywhere you won't mistaken the residents as some of the most horrific criminals.

"Come, Isami." The boss said still facing the window. He didn't even bother looking at his grandson.

"Uh, hello grandfather. I-it's been a while."

Though several years passed since Isami saw his grandpa, the dark aura surrounding the boss is still vivid in his memories. The twins are around 10 years old when their father tried to cut ties with the organization and decided to live a simple life. Their memories with Alessandro are mostly pleasant but the last year before their father cut ties is hell. They no longer see their loving grandad, only the boss of the second most powerful mafia family in Italy.

Silence fell into the room for five minutes. Only breathings could be heard. No one dared to crack the silence until a laugh as loud as thunder erupted. It was the godfather.

"Do you think you could escape us, young Aldini?" Isami's hands started to sweat, a lot.

"What do you plan now? Do you think you can outsmart me? You still have a long long way to go." The young Aldini still stayed silent.

"Tell your idiot brother to go back." Alessandro now finally facing the remaining twin, his tone no longer has any trace of humor.

"He won't go back," Isami now faces the boss head-on.

"Well, unless you're planning on replacing your twin. I won't mind."

"I don't plan to, you won't want me to."

Silence filled the room again.

"One year."

"Huh?" Isami's worry was replaced with confusion.

"I'm giving both of you one year. Either Takumi returns and lead the group or you lead the group." Now it's making sense for the lad.

"Five years."

"Too long. I might be dead before I see any one of you becomes the new Boss."

"Four. And why can't just ask papa to take over?"

"No. I keep my promise. He won that match fair and square."

"Three. And I'll do whatever you want while we wait for brother."

"Now we got a deal."

For a split second, Isami felt like a heavy burden has been lifted but immediately replaced with anxiety seeing the mischievous smile on the Aldini head.

"Now rest and you got a long day ahead tomorrow."


	3. Encounter

Chapter 3 - Encounter

Once Takumi got into the plane, he hurriedly found his seat so he could relax. He settled his belongings on the overhead bins with ease then finally got seated. With normal circumstances, he would usually prefer the window seat but the middle seat doesn't sound bad considering his current status, plus it's the seat they could get the quickest.

He closes his eyes and started to calm himself. A lot has happened in just a short amount of time. They knew this is coming but he wished he could've prepared more. He still have lots of things he wishes to do in Trattoria Aldini, dishes to he would love to add on the menu, things he could learn on the kitchen. His thoughts are disturbed with the loud noise from the aisle near his seat. The blond twin opens his left eye to take a peek.

"Ano, ah... eh... English? Please help?"

The woman seems to be in her early 20s. She's wearing plain yellow blouse and pants. Her blue hair is braided in a single ponytail. "Judging from the way she speaks, she's not good in English either, maybe Asian," Takumi thought.

Seeing her suitcase, he got the hint. He helps her place her bag on the storage.

"Thank you."

He didn't even bother responding, he immediately went back to his seat. The woman occupied the seat beside him near the window. One by one, the plane gets filled with people and after a few minutes, it takes off.

Takumi tries to put himself to sleep but the thought of leaving Isami alone bothers him. He's getting so restless, he tried different possible seating positions to relax but none works.

It went on for few minutes until his seatmate taps his shoulder.

"Tea? Ano... relax?"

Seeing the stranger's smile easily brings him comfort. He accepts the offered tea and felt the warmth gushing on his throat. He looks again on the woman, still smiling. All his anxieties seems to be drifting off.

"What's this?"

"Ah, this? Ryokucha, ano... green tea."

"Ryokucha? Ah! She's Japanese, obviously." Takumi thought.

The woman offered him to refill his cup.

Since he can't sleep, and might as well kill time, he decided to initiate a small chat.

"Do you know how to go to Restaurant Yukihira?"

"Ah!" The blue haired woman was startled after learning that the man is fluent in Japanese. The blond Italian smirked.

"I know but it's hard to get a seat there and the chefs usually just come and go." The awkwardness between them is now gone.

"Do you know the chefs?"

"Ano, the son is now the head chef but he's usually away. We went to the same culinary school in high school. But we don't keep in touch much, I don't know his contact info."

"I see." Takumi was a bit disheartened. He thought he could quickly settle in the new environment but it seems it would be tougher than he thought.

"I think Saiba-san currently runs the place. I at least know their number."

"I have them too."

"I guess."

"So the head chef is pretty young, eh?"

"Ah, yes! Yukihira-kun always tops our class. He even won against Erina-chan."

"Yukihira? Yukihira Soma?"

"Ye-yes. I thought you knew."

Sensing from her answers, Takumi gets the way she's acting. "No. My uncle sends me to Joichiro Saiba. I didn't know Yukihira Soma cooks there."

"I thought you're one of the foodies visiting Japan."

"That, I figured out. I'll be training there." Long pause before he continued, "So, are you also a chef?"

"Huh? Ah, eh... compared to Soma-kun I'm not that great. It's thanks to Soma-kun I even managed to graduate."

"But you're now a chef. That's good enough. Be confident."

"I guess."

"So what's your specialty? Do you run a restaurant?"

"Our family manages a ryokan in our home town."

"Cool! Back in Italy, I helped with our family restaurant. My dad is the head chef."

With the 12 hour flight and naps in between, both Takumi and the woman seemed to enjoy each other's stories.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Shokugeki Airlines welcomes you to Narita. The local time is 9:45 in the morning. For your safety and the safety of those around you, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened and keep the aisles clear until we are parked at the gate. The Captain will then turn off the 'Fasten Seat Belt' sign, indicating it is safe to stand. Please use caution when opening the overhead compartments and removing items, since articles may have shifted during flight."

Both of them bid their farewell after getting off the plane.

"Good luck on your training at Yukihira! I might drop by there some time." The woman seems to be in a rush to catch the bullet train.

Takumi's worries have been washed away. She was a breath of fresh air, a good omen on his new adventure.

"Ah! I forgot to ask your-" But the woman is no longer in sight.

Once she got into the train, she realized she forgot her thermos and something more than that.

"I wish I could've asked his name."


End file.
